Salicylate hydroxylase (SHL) is a flavoprotein, which can catalyze conversion of salicylic acid to catechol in the presence of NAD(P)H in an aerobic environment.
An electrochemical biosensor formed by fixing both SHL and NAD(P)+-dependent dehydrogenase on a Clark electrode has been reported. Said biosensor can be used in detection of various biochemical molecules by using various enzymes.
However, the electrochemical biosensor has encountered some difficulties in practical manufacture and moreover, keeping the manufactured electrode in a good condition for a long time is not easy; therefore, a resolution to solve the above problems is desired.